From the US 2011/0279114, a method and a sensor device are known in which magnetic particles are attracted to a sensor surface by the application of pulsed magnetic fields. Chains of magnetic particles that form at the sensor surface during the “on” times of the magnetic field can break up during the “off” times of the field, thus allowing also remote particles of the chains to reach the surface by diffusion.